


Десятый круг

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«За что это все чистой невинной душе? Почему нельзя смягчить приговор? Ведь бывает так, что страдания тела настолько сильны, что прекратить их можно, лишь убив себя… Румпельштильцхен закусил губу, прогоняя слезы, но не смог удержать сухие рыдания. Задыхаясь, он невольно хватал ртом пропитанный тошнотворными миазмами воздух».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** трупное разложение, мертвецы, расчлененка, бесчисленные ужасы.
> 
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      В подземелье было темно и тихо, лишь мерный стук капель нарушал эту застоявшуюся тишину. Румпельштильцхен сидел в углу камеры – там, где посуше, – и бездумно смотрел на стену, едва различимую в скудном свете факелов. В нагромождении потеков ему виделись фантасмагорические картины.  
      А как еще убивать дни до наступления проклятья?  
      Вдруг он что-то почуял. Выпрямился, повел носом. Точно – Регина делает последние приготовления. Значит, осталось не больше суток. Самое благоприятное время для того, что он задумал.  
      Заточив Темного в бывшую шахту, никто из этих благородных храбрецов не осмелился обыскать его. Румпельштильцхен сунул руку за пазуху и вытащил пузырек, наполненный черной маслянистой жидкостью, придирчиво оглядел его и вынул пробку.  
      Жидкость не имела запаха, и вряд ли у нее был какой-нибудь вкус, но Румпельштильцхен медлил. Несмотря на все свое могущество, он опасался пить зелье. И не потому, что не знал, к каким последствиям это приведет. Скорее, наоборот.  
      Наконец, решившись, он запрокинул голову и залпом опустошил пузырек.  


 

* * *

      Румпельштильцхен летел куда-то. Вверх, вниз – он сам не мог бы сказать. Вокруг царила столь непроглядная тьма, что он бы не понял даже, что летит, если б не овевающие лицо потоки воздуха. Временами ему казалось, что он парит над бесконечной черной бездной, временами – что скользит по гигантской глотке чудовища. Он попытался воспользоваться своей магией, чтобы зажечь огонек, но ничего не вышло.  
      Единственной реальностью был стук его собственного сердца.  
      Неизвестность смыкалась вокруг него. Внезапно ледяной волной накатил ужас – что, если он так и будет лететь… или падать, не в силах достичь своей цели, не исполнив то, что задумал? Болтаться в бескрайней пустоте до конца времен, пока его тело в темнице не рассыплется в прах? Румпельштильцхен невольно зажмурился – но его встретила та же непроницаемая мгла, будто ее щупальца просочились ему под веки.  
      Это было невыносимо.  
      – Нет, – прошептал Румпельштильцхен, – я вынесу что угодно. Ради тебя.  
      И распахнул глаза.  
      И радостно вскрикнул.  
      Впереди брезжил слабый, почти призрачный свет. Но он был.  
      Теперь Румпельштильцхен, хоть и с трудом, но смог разглядеть, что летит по гладкому черному тоннелю. Стены казались сделанными из бархата, но, присмотревшись, он понял, что это плотный дым.  
      Вскоре Румпельштильцхен достиг конца тоннеля и рухнул на твердую поверхность.  
      Падение оглушило его, и некоторое время он лежал лицом вниз, ожидая, когда в голове перестанут отплясывать дикие феи. Наконец Румпельштильцхен решил, что достаточно отдохнул, и воздел себя на ноги.  
      Перед ним была пустыня. Казалось, в ней собраны все самые неприветливые уголки земли. Каменистая равнина с редкими пучками чахлой травы соседствовала с белесыми песчаными барханами, а те – в свою очередь – лежали бок о бок с ледяными полями, плоскими, как тарелка.  
      Воздух здесь был неподвижным и странно густым. И очень холодным, что не вязалось с обывательскими представлениями об этом мире. Румпельштильцхен посмотрел на небо – и тут же отвел глаза. Черное солнце слепило, а низкие свинцовые тучи, казалось, ловили взгляд и топили в своей зловещей утробе.  
      На самом краю пустыни виднелась узкая темная полоска. Отчего-то Румпельштильцхен был уверен, что ему надо идти туда. И он пошел. По мере приближения становилось очевидно, что полоска – это река. Неширокая речка с темными маслянистыми волнами, так похожими на жидкость в его флаконе, с поросшим белыми цветами берегом и с одиноким причалом, к которому как раз приставала лодка.  
      Перевозчик – хмурый старик с кустистыми седыми бровями и жидкой бородкой, одетый в невнятную бурую хламиду, при виде Румпельштильцхена удивленно прицокнул языком:  
      – Давненько я таких не видел. За кем пришел?  
      – Почему за кем? – деланно усмехнулся Румпельштильцхен. – Почему не за великим волшебным артефактом, к примеру?  
      Старик покачал головой:  
      – Я тут целую вечность – неужели ты думаешь, что я не научился отличать охотников за сокровищами от желающих вернуть своих близких? Лучше скажи, чем заплатишь? Я ведь не всякую плату беру. – И он испытующе посмотрел на Румпельштильцхена.  
      Румпельштильцхен спокойно выдержал взгляд.  
      – Вот, – он протянул флакон с серебристой дымкой внутри.  
      – О, лунный свет! Редкая вещь. – Флакон исчез в складках хламиды так быстро, точно испарился. – Садись уже.  
      – Мы не будем никого ждать? – удивился Румпельштильцхен.  
      – Поверь, этим бедолагам было бы лучше, если бы я вообще не возвращался с того берега.  
      Весла размеренно, без всплеска, опускались в «воду», и казалось, что волны упруго проминаются под ними, позволяя отталкиваться от поверхности.  
      Как ни странно, они плыли довольно медленно. Река будто раздавалась под ними, не желая, чтобы они добрались.  
      – Чует, что ты живой, – старик мотнул подбородком в сторону блестящей поверхности.  
      Румпельштильцхен сглотнул.  
      Белль была права – он трус. Белль… Возможно, она изменит свое мнение, когда он найдет ее. Румпельштильцхен прикрыл глаза. Жизнь в одиночестве – после того, как ты познал радость дружбы и любви, после теплых светлых залов, вкусных завтраков и уютных посиделок у камина… когда ты возвращаешься домой и знаешь, что тебя ждут, и понимаешь, что это действительно твой дом… Он не мог больше видеть свой замок – такой пустой, бездушный. Почти как он сам. Пустая оболочка.  
      Многие так думали – например, Прекрасный. О, как он удивился, когда услышал, что Темный тоже когда-то любил! Странно, что он вообще в это поверил. Должно быть, сумел прочитать что-то в нечеловеческих глазах. Румпельштильцхен знал, что чаще всего его облик – лучший щит от любого удара: словесного или взглядом. Но иногда и на щите появляются трещины.  
      И в одну такую трещину просочилась Белль. Проникла под зеленоватую кожу, вросла в самое сердце… жаль, он не может вырвать его с той же легкостью, как проделывал это с чужими, – тогда он бы спрятал глупое влюбленное сердце вместе с кинжалом и забыл бы обо всем… Нет, нет! Нельзя сейчас так думать, иначе он никогда не найдет Белль.  
      Другой берег был еще менее приветлив.  
      – Спасибо, – искренне сказал Румпельштильцхен, выбираясь из лодки. – В обратный путь повезете?  
      – Это вряд ли, – рассмеялся старик, – да не бойся ты, – добавил он – видимо, потому что Румпельштильцхен превратился в живое воплощение отчаяния, – просто все, кто был до тебя, уходили другими путями. Никто не возвращается обратно той же дорогой. Запомни на всякий случай, – старик наставительно поднял узловатый палец, – если хочешь вернуться, иди другой дорогой.  
      Румпельштильцхен кивнул и отвернулся от реки. Позади послышался плеск весел.  
      Снова пустынная равнина, разве что более каменистая. Он брел, то и дело спотыкаясь, по жалкому подобию тропы, петляющему между скал, острыми вершинами вгрызающихся в мрачное тяжелое небо. Постепенно стало холодней: ветер то и дело бросал ему в лицо пригоршни колючего снега – чтобы тут же с воем убежать прочь. Теперь Румпельштильцхен не спотыкался, а поскальзывался. С трудом удержавшись в очередной раз на ногах, он ухватился за торос и посмотрел вниз – ему показалось, что он услышал какой-то звук.  
      И обомлел.  
      Прямо под его ногой была человеческая голова. Точнее, то, что от нее осталось. Высушенная ветром, исхлестанная снегом, она походила на череп, лишь кое-где обтянутый кожей. Но не это было страшным – собственно, что может быть страшного в мумифицированной голове? – а то, что голова была… живая. Она подергивалась, чуть раздвигая челюсти, из щели меж которыми доносился лишь слабый сип.  
      Румпельштильцхен поднял взгляд и вдруг понял, что камни, во множестве усеивающие равнину, – головы. Бескрайние ряды голов. Он почему-то испугался, представив, как эти головы ловят его, хватая обнажившимися зубами за сапоги, валят на землю и грызут, грызут… пока от него не остается такая же мертвая-живая голова. И Румпельштильцхен побежал. Он несся, не разбирая дороги, топча камни-головы, чудом избегая встреч с торосами и скалами, отплевываясь от снега…  
      …Пока не растянулся на гладком, точно стекло, прозрачном льду какого-то не то огромного озера, не то маленького моря, полускрытого под снегом.  
      Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул, заметив под собой какое-то движение. Он всмотрелся получше. Из глубины медленно поднимались оплетенные водорослями тела. Или чем-то, похожим на водоросли. Тела колыхались, будто танцевали. Мужчины и женщины, в лохмотьях и голые, с волосами, точно трава, клонящимися в сторону течения.  
      Следом за телами поднимались стайки светящихся рыб. Сбившись в огромный косяк, они набросились на ближайшую к себе жертву. Румпельштильцхен и глазом не успел моргнуть, как рыбы объели ее до костей. Остальные люди как по команде раскрыли рты, выпуская сонмища воздушных пузырей, закрывая обзор. Румпельштильцхен поднялся и, осторожно ступая, пошел вперед.  
      И упустил момент, когда лед под ним треснул и разошелся.  
      Вмиг обожгло все тело, выбило воздух из легких. Румпельштильцхен хотел завопить, но вода полилась в горло, и он захлебнулся криком. Озеро вокруг него бурлило: рыбы увлеченно пожирали беззвучно разевающих рты людей, водоросли разрывали тела на куски, а снизу появлялись все новые тела… и новые рыбы, которые, кажется, с каждым разом становились все крупнее. Румпельштильцхен забарахтался, его развернуло… и тут он увидел болтающиеся подо льдом тела, шеи которых скрывались в нем, вмороженные в эти гладкие холодные плиты. Так вот откуда головы на замерзшей равнине!  
      Неожиданно рыбы прыснули в стороны, и со дна (а есть ли там вообще дно?) всплыло нечто огромное и бесформенное. Румпельштильцхен даже не понял сразу, одно это существо или несколько. Нечто было извилистым, темным и даже на расстоянии чудовищно опасным. Когда где-то посреди твари прорезалась длинная полоса, оказавшаяся гигантской зубастой пастью, Румпельштильцхен понял, что пора бежать.  
      Он с трудом зацепился за кромку льда, подтянулся и выбрался на сушу. Куда двигаться дальше, он не знал. Все, чего он хотел, – это убраться с озера подобру-поздорову.  
      Но не вышло.  
      Стоило ему поскользить в сторону видневшихся вдалеке гор, как в полынье позади него показался кончик морды жуткой твари. Морда клацнула зубами – звук вышел оглушительным – и принялась ломать лед. Румпельштильцхен рванул со всех ног, но тварь оказалась проворнее. Треск льда раздавался все ближе, а он никак не мог бежать быстрее.  
      Потом треск затих, и Румпельштильцхен успел даже обрадоваться…  
      Прямо у него под ногами разверзлась бездна в обрамлении острых треугольных зубов.  
      Тварь проглотила его и погрузилась обратно в воду.  
      Румпельштильцхен сжался и закрыл глаза, приготовившись к немыслимой боли, но ее все не было. Тогда он позволил себе оглядеться вокруг. Он плавал в окружении тел – целых и разорванных, – опускаясь все ниже и ниже. Странно, но он вдруг понял, что может дышать под водой. Только сейчас заметил.  
      Изнутри тело чудовища было багровым и ребристым, а вдоль одной из стен шел колючий тяж его хребта. Румпельштильцхен перевернулся лицом вниз и поплыл туда, припомнив слова перевозчика, что нельзя возвращаться тем же путем. Что ж, по крайней мере, еще один путь отсюда он знает – если, конечно, эта зверюга хоть немного похожа на земных животных. Гребя руками и молотя ногами, Румпельштильцхен то и дело задевал другие тела, поэтому, когда его ухватили за локоть, он сперва решил, что просто зацепился. Но нет: со всех сторон к нему спешили мертвецы, тянули обглоданные рыбами руки и шевелили изъеденными губами. Приближались даже оторванные конечности.  
      Румпельштильцхен задергался, вовсе не уверенный в благости их намерений, но они взяли его в тесное кольцо. Кто-то царапнул его ногтем по боку – и тут все как с цепи сорвались. Они драли его одежду, дергали за волосы, били и царапали. Румпельштильцхен рычал и вертелся ужом, но их было слишком много. И внутри него вдруг поднялась обжигающая ярость: эти чертовы ублюдки смеют его задерживать! Не пускают его к Белль!  
      Перед глазами вспыхнуло белое пламя, а потом его закружило в водовороте и потащило вниз.  
      Кажется, он потерял сознание.


	2. Chapter 2

      Очнулся Румпельштильцхен снова на суше. Он лежал, раскинувшись, и смотрел вверх. Но теперь небо было багровым, в нем проскальзывали алые языки пламени и черные клубы дыма. Ощутимо тянуло гарью и серой. А еще гнилью. Разложением. Смертью.  
      Вонь была так сильна, что ее можно было черпать ложкой. Вязкий горячий воздух казался насквозь ядовитым: он отнимал силы, давил, не давал подняться.  
      По руке Румпельштильцхена пробежало нечто холодное, склизкое и многоногое. Он не испытывал отвращения даже к самым неприятным насекомым, но тут его передернуло. Секунду спустя такая же тварюшка взобралась ему на живот. Румпельштильцхен стиснул зубы и, стряхнув ее с себя, принял сидячее положение.  
      Создавалось впечатление, что он очутился на дне огромной ямы, окруженной со всех сторон высокими, подпирающими небосвод горами. На много миль вокруг простиралось унылое плато, усыпанное черными – похоже, теперь уже настоящими – камнями. Тут и там возвышались горы каких-то отбросов, меж которыми бродили согбенные фигуры. Никто не обращал на него внимания.  
      Пора было приступать к поискам. У Румпельштильцхена не было особого плана на этот счет – слишком мало он знал об этом мире, чтобы строить планы. Поэтому он просто пошел к ближайшей куче.  
      Ноздри заполонил смрад, в уши вбивались вопли агонии, яростное рычание, пронзительный безумный смех, стоны, вздохи, рев, мычание – отвратительная какофония звуков, почти сбивающая с ног. У Румпельштильцхена мгновенно заболела голова. Он потер виски, но без особого успеха. А груды отбросов… О, это были не отбросы.  
      Множество тел с полностью содранной кожей. Из потемневшего, гнилого, местами зеленоватого мяса сочилась зловонная коричневая жижа, растекаясь вокруг отвратительными лужами. Все было покрыто тысячами и тысячами жуков и личинок самого мерзкого вида, которые стрекотали, копошились, переползали с места на место. При каждом шаге Румпельштильцхена с темной спекшейся, слежавшейся массы, в которую превратились тела, взмывали вверх рои огромных мух – их жужжание вклинивалось в общую мешанину звуков, создавая мрачный, почти торжественный фон. Самым же ужасным было то, что и эти тела оказались живыми. Они стонали и бормотали, ругались между собой и даже пытались драться.  
      Румпельштильцхен лавировал между ними. При мысли о том, что где-то в этих грудах может томиться в невыносимой муке его любимая Белль, его сердце сжималось от боли.  
      За что это все чистой невинной душе? Почему нельзя смягчить приговор? Ведь бывает так, что страдания тела настолько сильны, что прекратить их можно, лишь убив себя… Румпельштильцхен закусил губу, прогоняя слезы, но не смог удержать сухие рыдания. Задыхаясь, он невольно хватал ртом пропитанный тошнотворными миазмами воздух.  
      Нет, надо держаться.  
      С трудом взяв себя в руки, Румпельштильцхен двинулся дальше. Вскоре он добрался до первых фигур, которые он видел издалека.  
      Это были люди.  
      С жуткими, изуродованными, перекошенными, раздутыми лицами они шатались, ползали, барахтались в зловонных мутных лужам, сталкивались друг с другом – и выглядели немногим лучше своих смятых в неряшливые груды собратьев. Они походили на оживших мертвецов.  
      Вид этих безумных душ, облаченных в серую плоть, наполнял грудь Румпельштильцхена бессловесным ужасом. Он боролся с ощущением полной безнадежности своей затеи – в самом деле, только сумасшедший возьмется за такое заведомо проигрышное дело, как поиск одного-единственного человека среди мириадов умерших с начала времен людей.  
      Краем глаза Румпельштильцхен заметил знакомый силуэт… Белль!  
      – Я иду к тебе! – воскликнул он и закашлялся.  
      Он сорвался с места, подбежал к женщине, развернул к себе.  
      Это была не она.  
      Лицо женщины было таким же отталкивающим, как и у всех прочих. Она кокетливо улыбнулась остатками губ и поднялась от края грязной лужи, где сидела на корточках, держа руку под водой. Из лужи тут же выползло маленькое уродливое создание, похожее на ребенка с оплавившимся, как у утопленника, тельцем.  
      Румпельштильцхен отшатнулся и потряс головой, силясь прогнать застывшую перед взором картину белесых шевелящихся личинок, вяло перебирающихся из одной пустой глазницы женщины в другую.  
      Но вот вдалеке он снова увидел Белль.  
      Он направился к ней, теперь уже с недоверием. По мере приближение он все больше убеждался, что на этот раз ошибки нет. Но когда он подошел совсем близко, морок рассеялся.  
      Снова не она. Снова другая, чужая, незнакомая женщина, расплачивающаяся за совершенные грехи.  
      Воровки, детоубийцы, шлюхи…  
      Румпельштильцхен метался от одной к другой, выискивая свою Белль, звал ее… Он словно обезумел.  
      – Где ты?! – выдохнул он в отчаянии, замерев посреди гигантской ямы-равнины.  
      Ему ответил нестройный гул голосов.  
      Румпельштильцхен резко обернулся. К нему приближалась целая толпа мертвецов. Они выкрикивали ругательства и потрясали руками: покрытыми ожогами и язвами, а некоторые и вовсе без грамма плоти – лишь сероватые кости. От толпы исходила отвратительная вонь – словно катящаяся впереди волна она захлестнула Румпельштильцхена, заставив зажмуриться.  
      Он невольно отступил – но позади тоже были эти чудовища.  
      Они окружали его тесным кольцом.  
      – Новенький, – злорадно проскрипел один из них, похожий на лысеющую, покрытую редкими пучками шерсти обезьяну. В его лапе была зажата оторванная рука, которую он держал, как дубину.  
      – Разорвем его, съедим! – прорычал другой, чья обугленная плоть осыпалась с него при каждом шаге.  
      Это было скверно. Очень скверно.  
      В черном тоннеле Румпельштильцхен успел выяснить, что здесь он бессилен. А драться… он никогда не был хорошим бойцом. Отчаяние придавало ему сил, но с такой оравой ему не справиться.  
      Уже почти ощущая на себе липкие прикосновения отвратительных существ, Румпельштильцхен в последнем порыве сжал кулаки – и тут же почувствовал, как в ладонях становится жарко.  
      Сила никуда не делась!  
      Должно быть, она пропала лишь на время перехода.  
      – Поиграем? – Румпельштильцхен злобно усмехнулся и развел руки в приглашающем жесте.  
      Толпа надвинулась – и разлетелась от пробуждающейся магии. Теперь Румпельштильцхен смеялся в голос, пустив следом стену огня.  
      Мертвецы бежали, горели, кричали и падали, катались по земле, ползли, извиваясь, в стремлении достичь многочисленных мелких луж.  
      – Что тут происходит? – раздался откуда-то сверху скрипучий голос.  
      Румпельштильцхен задрал голову.  
      С багровых небес кто-то спускался: по спирали, широкими кругами.  
      Когда незнакомое создание опустилось достаточно низко, чтобы можно было разглядеть детали, Румпельштильцхен догадался, что это, должно быть, демон.  
      Неторопливые и величественные движения его широких крыльев завораживали. Стряхнув оцепенение, Румпельштильцхен заметил, что души тоже замерли, уставившись в небо. Некоторые даже забыли, что горят. Но вдруг – точно по щелчку пальцев – они отмерли и кинулись врассыпную, забиваясь в щелки, закапываясь в груды тел, прыгая в лужи – из тех, что поглубже.  
      Но он не спешил следовать их примеру. Сила его при нем, а значит, он еще может побороться. Румпельштильцхен скрестил руки на груди и ждал, когда демон приземлится.  
      Тот не заставил себя долго ждать. Сложив кожистые крылья за спиной и по-птичьи посмотрев на него сперва одним, а потом другим глазом, демон вразвалочку направился к нему, с отвратительным звуком скрежеща когтями по камням и брезгливо держась подальше от луж.  
      – Кто ты такой? – вопросил демон, с легким удивлением рассматривая Румпельштильцхена.  
      – Новенький, – не моргнув глазом ответил тот, припомнив эпитет, которым наградил его обезьяноподобный монстр.  
      – Ааа… – задумчиво протянул демон. – А я Ксафан, распорядитель костров. Та еще работенка. Суматошная. Пока облетишь весь ад, все проверишь – сточишь когти до колен, и крылья в лоскуты. Ты-то чего тут безобразничаешь? Или тебя прислали мне в помощники, костры зажигать?  
      Румпельштильцхен помотал головой.  
      – Нет, я ищу кое-кого… Ммм… Мне назвали имя и велели отыскать душу – вроде как произошла какая-то ошибка.  
      Ложь убедительно и гладко слетала с его губ, умеренно приправленная правдой и недомолвками.  
      Ксафан вскинул брови и расхохотался.  
      – Так ты курьер?! Да еще новенький?! Все ясно, – он склонил свою рогатую голову, возвышавшуюся над Румпельштильцхеном на добрых четыре фута, и сочувственно похлопал его по плечу – едва не сшибив с ног, – они тебя разыграли. Тебе нужно в архив – там хранятся сведения обо всех душах, когда-либо попадавших сюда.  
      – Кхм… А как туда попасть? – Румпельштильцхен постарался, чтобы вопрос прозвучал небрежно.  
      Ксафан потоптался, потом махнул когтистой лапой влево:  
      – Тебе туда. Там выход на шестой круг, ну, ты помнишь, у нас там вся администрация. Ищи огромное здание, облицованное гранитом, и чтоб перед ним статуя мужика с песочными часами. Это и есть архив. Спросишь у любого клерка, а будут хамить – ступай прямиком к Нисроку, он им живо бошки поотрывает.  
      Румпельштильцхен покивал с важным видом, потом набрался смелости (или наглости… или глупости) и спросил:  
      – А ты не мог бы… подбросить меня к этому выходу?  
      И сразу в сердце образовался ледяной комок. Ладно, если просто откажет, а ну как разозлится? Румпельштильцхен далеко не был уверен, что ему по силам справиться с разъяренным демоном. Пусть даже не из аристократии – он успел оценить потрепанный и уставший вид Ксафана. Герцоги ада так не выглядят. Ну… не должны, по крайней мере.  
      – Да, пожалуй. Мне все равно надо в ту сторону.  
      Огромная фигура шагнула вперед, оказавшись совсем близко, сграбастала Румпельштильцхена своими мускулистыми, покрытыми жесткой коричневой шерстью руками и свечкой взвилась в воздух.  
      У Румпельштильцхена захватило дух – от скорости, от неожиданности, от того, что он прижат к твердой, будто каменной груди демона – настоящего демона! – и летит, подумать только, в адскую администрацию. Он пошевелил губами, проговаривая названное Ксафаном имя главного – чтобы не забыть и не перепутать.  
      И не успел он даже оглядеться, как они уже приземлились возле узкого ущелья, на дне которого были выдолблены подобия ступенек. Эта странная лестница вела куда-то вверх, в клубящееся облако пепла, где время от времени проскальзывали белые вспышки ветвистых, как причудливые деревья, молний.  
      – Вот. Тебе туда, – казалось, Ксафан не очень хотел, чтобы он уходил.  
      Должно быть, довольно скучно целую вечность зажигать костры.  
      – Понял. Спасибо за совет и помощь… – Румпельштильцхен подумал и добавил: – Вернусь – устрою этим шутникам веселье.  
      – Не особо буйствуй, – хмыкнул демон. – Я видел, какое веселье ты устроил тут. Грешники теперь пару столетий из своих укрытий не выйдут…. ну, или до ближайшей амнистии.  
      – А им положена амнистия? – выпалил Румпельштильцхен – и тут же прикусил язык.  
      – Похоже, я тебя запутал, – Ксафан облокотился на скалу и скрестил ноги. – Тебя правильно учили: тем, которые сосланы сюда, – нет. Остальным… по законам. По требованиям «сверху» – демон выразительно ткнул когтем в облако, видимо, имея в виду небеса. – Но это ты и сам знаешь.  
      – Разумеется, – Румпельштильцхен часто покивал и повернулся в сторону ущелья, всем видом показывая, что разговор окончен. Он боялся, что Ксафан может затронуть неудобную тему, и тогда ему не поможет вся ложь в мире.  
      Преодолев несколько десятков ступенек, Румпельштильцхен оглянулся – демон все еще стоял, привалившись к черной стене, и задумчиво смотрел ему вслед.


	3. Chapter 3

      Румпельштильцхен так и не смог уловить момента перехода между кругами. Только что он поднимался по вырубленной в скале лестнице – и вот уже стоит посреди площади, застроенной домами причудливой формы. Прямо под ним раскинулся огромный город, «улегшийся» на склоне пологой горы. Видимо, здесь действительно было средоточие администрации ада: улицы полнились сонмищами спешащих в самых разных направлениях демонов. Некоторые из них зажимали подмышками кипы свитков, другие тащили за спиной подозрительного вида мешки.  
      Румпельштильцхен с трудом оторвался от созерцания этой суеты – после кошмаров, виденных им совсем недавно, город демонов казался чем-то мирным и знакомым. Почти земным.  
      Но он здесь вовсе не для того, чтобы любоваться красотами преисподней.  
      Нужно найти архив. Найти Белль. И убраться отсюда подобру-поздорову, пока Регина не запустила проклятье.  
      Здание архива оказалось именно таким, каким его описывал Ксафан: темный гранит, статуя мужчины с песочными часами – Румпельштильцхен прочитал на постаменте его имя: «Парацельс». Перед входом было не продохнуть от снующих туда-сюда демонов. Похоже, это заведение пользовалось большой популярностью.  
      Отряхнув одежду и придав себе по возможности озабоченный и деловитый вид, Румпельштильцхен вошел внутрь.  
      – Имя? Грех? – сурово вопросил возвышавшийся за конторкой седой демон с волосатыми ушами.  
      – Белль, дочь Мориса, самоубийство, – невольно вытянувшись в струнку и почувствовав себя новобранцем, оттарабанил Румпельштильцхен.  
      Демон прикрыл желтые, как головки сыра, глаза, пошмыгал бровями и покачал головой:  
      – Не вижу. Ищите сами. Минус шестой этаж, сектор два.  
      И потерял к нему всякий интерес.  
      Румпельштильцхен уступил место следующему посетителю и отошел к объявлениям. Одно из них гласило: «Для спуска на этажи ниже нулевого просьба пользоваться платформой. Лестница находится в аварийном состоянии. Надеемся на ваше понимание». Смысл этого послания ускользал от Румпельштильцхена, но он старался не показывать своего невежества. Вместо этого он забился в уголок и принялся наблюдать за демонами. Вскоре он заметил, что большинство, не задерживаясь у конторки, сразу идет куда-то вглубь здания. Справедливо рассудив, что там он узнает больше, чем если так и будет мяться у входа, Румпельштильцхен выбрался из своего закутка и пошел в общем потоке.  
      В конце широкого коридора он увидел несколько квадратных проемов, куда и заходили демоны. Стараясь не подавать виду, что ему все тут в новинку, Румпельштильцхен тоже зашел в один такой проем. Низенький вертлявый демон принялся усердно крутить ручку ворота, пол под Румпельштильцхеном дрогнул, а стены медленно поехали вниз. Его осенило – это похоже на кабину для спуска в шахты.  
      – Минус первый этаж, минус второй этаж… – монотонно бубнил демон всякий раз, как платформа останавливалась.  
      Так получилось, что до минус шестого этажа Румпельштильцхен доехал в одиночестве. Да и на самом этаже было пустынно. Сектор нашелся на удивление быстро – в архиве вообще был поразительный порядок. Даже на земле подобное было редкостью, а уж от преисподней он такого не ожидал в принципе.  
      Как же теперь искать досье Белль? Румпельштильцхен в замешательстве вертел головой. В глаза бросилась золотая табличка. Он подошел ближе – это оказалась инструкция.  
      Все просто – встать на середину коридора, помеченного требуемой буквой, вытянуть левую руку и четко и ясно подумать имя и грех.  
      Румпельштильцхен так и поступил.  
      И ничего.  
      Ни один свиток не шелохнулся.  
      Он вздохнул и подумал, что уж ему-то не стоило надеяться на легкий и быстрый результат.  
      Пришлось буквально закопаться в груде свитков под литерой «Б». Некоторые свитки были настолько истлевшими и хрупкими, что буквально рассыпались у него в руках. Девушек с именем Белль оказалось великое множество – куда больше, чем Румпельштильцхен себе представлял. Ненужные свитки он сбрасывал на пол, не слишком заботясь об их сохранности.  
      Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, – в архиве было все так же тихо и пусто, факелы светили ровно и не сгорали…  
      Ничего.  
      Вдруг Румпельштильцхен поднял глаза от очередной бумаги и повел носом. Какое-то шестое чувство толкало его прочь отсюда, говоря, что он не найдет того, что ищет, что Белль здесь нет, она не в аду, она жива – а ему нужно быть совсем в другом месте. Румпельштильцхен на мгновение задохнулся от окатившей его радости, от воспрянувшей назло чувству вины и отчаянию безумной надежды. Белль жива!  
      Но что – или кто – еще может быть тут, кроме нее?  
      Румпельштильцхен решил послушать себя – слез со стремянки и направился к платформам. Как назло, ни одной не было.  
      Черт возьми, он же маг!  
      Румпельштильцхен хлопнул себя по лбу и щелкнул пальцами.  
      Минус пятый этаж. Здесь были демоны – что-то искали, копались в стеллажах и не обращали внимания на вновь прибывшего. Румпельштильцхен доверился чутью. Сюда, сюда, вот сюда, этот поворот, этот сектор, тоже литера «Б»…  
      Свиток как будто сам прыгнул ему в руки.  
      Румпельштильцхен развернул его и прочитал имя.  
      Белфайер.  
      Строчки расплылись перед глазами.  
      Он невидящим взглядом смотрел в свиток, и в мозгу сами собой отпечатывались строчки: «Жена… четверо детей… ушел на войну… погиб в 1781 году…»  
      Румпельштильцхен машинально сжал свиток.  
      Бей, мальчик мой… Сынок… Сынок, как же так? Бей…  
      И все померкло.  
 

* * *

      Больше всего это было похоже на то подземелье, в котором его держали в реальности. Шахта.  
      Оборванные души в лохмотьях тянули тяжелогруженые тележки, а хвостатые коренастые демоны пощелкивали хлыстами. Совсем рядом с Румпельштильцхеном седой мужчина работал киркой, размеренно поднимая ее и опуская, откалывая от стены куски породы.  
      Румпельштильцхен сделал шаг… другой… и рухнул на колени.  
      – Бей… – прошептал он непослушными губами.  
      Мужчина обернулся: лицо его выражало полнейшее изумление.  
      – Папа? – выдохнул он.  
      Кирка со стуком упала на камень.  
      – Бей, – все повторял Румпельштильцхен, как был, на коленях, подползая к сыну, – Бей, Бей.  
      Обхватил ноги мужчины, прижался, не веря, что под щекой – плоть его сына. Здесь, в аду…  
      – Как? – не то подумал, не то спросил он.  
      Бей опустился рядом.  
      – Папа, ты знаешь, сколько прошло лет с тех пор, как я попал в мир без волшебства? Триста. А я не бессмертен…  
      …в отличие от тебя – повисло в воздухе невысказанным упреком.  
      – Ты погиб на войне… я так старался уберечь тебя от нее, а ты погиб на войне, – всхлипнул Румпельштильцхен, – Бей, прости меня… когда-нибудь, когда-нибудь, когда перестанешь проклинать, вспомни имя своего отца без ненависти.  
      – Я не ненавижу тебя, – мягко произнес Бей и поднялся, потянув его за собой.  
      – Я заберу тебя отсюда, – лихорадочно зашептал Румпельштильцхен, – заберу. У меня получится. Ты будешь свободен, ты будешь жить. Верь мне. Ты веришь – мне?  
      Бей поднял на него глаза – ясные и глубокие.  
      – Верю.  
      – Тогда идем.  
      Румпельштильцхен потянул его за собой, игнорируя возмущенные крики надсмотрщиков, испепеляя всех, кто посмел встать на их пути.  
      На подземелье пала тишина.  
      В конце тоннеля факелы высветили на стене гигантскую тень. То, что выступило на свет, было ожившим кошмаром.  
      Длинное рыхлое тело, несомое множеством суставчатых ног, увенчанное плоской головой с торчащими на «стебельках» ярко-голубыми глазами и похожими на иголки зубами, волнообразными колыханиями вдвинулось в тоннель. Бока чудовища были прозрачны, и сквозь них виднелись тела. Десятки, десятки тел. Оно напомнило Румпельштильцхену ту тварь, что он встретил в самом начале своего длинного пути.  
      – Что это? – тихо спросил он у Бея.  
      – Сатана, – откликнулся тот.  
      Сам князь ада пожаловал, чтобы задержать дерзкого вора.  
      Вспышка – и вместо чудовища перед ними возник статный темноволосый мужчина. Он церемонно поклонился. Румпельштильцхен тоже ответил поклоном.  
      – Какие гости, ну надо же! – с радостным удивлением воскликнул Сатана и всплеснул руками – с черными ногтями, не уступающими в длине ногтям самого Румпельштильцхена. – Темный… Как же, как же… наслышан, весьма наслышан. Весьма!  
      Сатана хлопнул в ладоши, и в тоннеле материализовались столик с наполненной фруктами вазой и два кресла. Румпельштильцхен в растерянности оглянулся на Бея. Тот пожал плечами – и вдруг превратился в крохотный белый огонек.  
      – Он помешает нашей беседе, – охотно пояснил Сатана, ловя огонек в фиал и ловко закупоривая его пробкой. – Присядь, поговорим.  
      Румпельштильцхен повиновался – а что еще ему оставалось?  
      – Я слышал, что ты специалист по сделкам, – Сатана фривольно закинул ногу на ногу и запустил зубы в сочную грушу. – Да ты угощайся, не стесняйся.  
      – Спасибо, не голоден, – сухо ответил Румпельштильцхен.  
      Сатана легкомысленно махнул рукой, брызгая соком:  
      – Да и пожалуйста. Я хочу предложить тебе сделку.  
      Румпельштильцхен обратился в слух.  
      – Твоя душа в обмен на душу твоего сына. Очень просто. Я освобождаю его на новое перерождение, а ты взамен отдаешь мне свою душу в вечное услужение. По рукам?  
      – По рукам, – Румпельштильцхен не думал ни секунды.  
      – Тогда подпиши, – усмехнулся Сатана и подтолкнул к нему свиток магического контракта, который словно соткался из воздуха. – Читать-то будешь?  
      Вместо ответа Румпельштильцхен уткнулся носом в строчки. Дочитав, он вздрогнул и поднял глаза на адского князя.  
      – Подписывать кровью?  
      – Зачем же? – расхохотался Сатана, – мы – цивилизованные люди. Вот перо, вот чернильница.  
      Румпельштильцхен размашисто расписался и оттолкнул контракт от себя.  
      – Ну?  
      – Один момент.  
      Сатана выбросил руку вверх.  
      Над ним в своде тоннеля образовалось отверстие, из которого полился нестерпимо белый свет. Сатана взял фиал, на пробу подбросил его в руке – и запустил фиал высоко вверх.  
      – Все. Теперь твой черед.  
      И ядовито улыбнулся.  
      Румпельштильцхен вернул улыбку:  
      – Боюсь, придется отказать.  
      Брови Сатаны взлетели вверх.  
      – Это почему же? Ты подписал контракт. Или это не твоя подпись? Темный маг Румпельштильцхен – разве это не ты?  
      – Не совсем, – ответил Румпельштильцхен, вставая с кресла и раскрывая правую ладонь.  
      – Не совсем, – повторил он, когда его пальцы сомкнулись на знакомой шершавой рукояти кинжала с волнистым лезвием.  
      – Не Темный маг, – выдохнул он и вонзил кинжал себе в грудь.  
      Это были крохи, доли секунды, когда он переставал быть Темным и становился обычным ткачом Румпельштильцхеном. Но там, в мире живых, по земле катилось фиолетовое облако проклятья… и крохи, доли секунды оставались до того момента, когда оно заползет в шахту и перенесет его в мир без волшебства.  
      Сердце Румпельштильцхена остановилось.  
      – И уже не Румпельштильцхен, – закончил он, успев открыть глаза в своем теле на земле.  
      И в ту же секунду туман просочился сквозь решетку его темницы, подхватывая и унося куда-то, стирая память о былом, уничтожая одно его «я» и заменяя его другим.  
      Бей… я найду тебя.  
      В аду, в раю, на краю света я найду тебя.  
      Жди.


End file.
